Known sachets for holding shampoos and bath additives are made from sheet material, preferably of plastics or aluminium or paper or a combination of these materials. In the case of a sachet of rectangular form, the sheet material is usually folded and the fold forms a closed side edge, whereas the other three edges are each closed by a flat connecting seam, which may be welded, glued, or sealed. In order to facilitate opening the folded bag at a predetermined place or "tear zone", a nick and/or a slightly pre-perforated tear line is formed in the outer region of one connecting seam. In order to improve the grip of the fingers during the tearing-open process, the grip surfaces of the flat bag can be structured or otherwise roughened, at least near the tear zone. In spite of these special grip surfaces, it is difficult to tear open such a bag, at least with wet fingers. This is partly because the foil or sheet forming the bag is very thin, and is therefore more difficult to grasp or take hold of in a positive interlocking and/or frictional manner. In addition, fingers tend to slip when covered with a film of moisture.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to construct a bag so that the tearing-open process is facilitated and, more particularly, is possible with damp or wet fingers.